Control my Fate
by M. Love
Summary: 1x06. Cassie meets troy in the parking lot right before her abortion meeting and it gived her the revolution she needs to realise what she wnats for unbron Malachi. CassiexAzazeal, rated M for safety.
1. Bye to the Ex

"I've already decieded, Troy." Cassie tried to say firmly, all though truly the thought of killing the being inside her just made her want to run and hide.

"Decided what?" Troy asked, she bit her bottom lip as she turned to walk away.

"You comin' or what?" the taxi driver yelled to Cassie.

"No she isn't!" Troy yelled. "We haven't finished talking about this!"

"Fine, I'm leaving!" The taxi driver yelled asnd sped out of the parking lot.

Cassie stood there as she sheilded herself from the gravol kicked up by the taxis wheels. Troy stared at her, his eyes a mix of pity and anger as Cassie squirmed. Thelma was gawking at the pair as her arms flaying as she tried to think of how to get Cassie out of the situation.

"Troy, I can't do this now!" Cassie said desperatly.

"Its my child too!" Troy said, trying to come closer to Cassie. "And I do love you! I can love our baby too!"

"Its not yours, Troy..." Cassie muttered, trying desperatly to make Troy go away, killing Azazeal's baby was hard enough with out Troy around. "I'm sorry, but it isn't yours."

"It has to be." Troy muttered as hurt flickered behind his blue eyes. "If it wasn't then you must have slept with someone else after us..."

"Troy," Cassie began as she slowly backed up. "I have to go-"

She would have finished her sentence and ran back up to her room until she thought it was safe to go back out again, but Troy grasped hold of her wrist and held tight. She let out a pained cry as she tried to struggle away.

"Don't do this to me! Tell me whose the baby's father!" he growled, Thelma hopped from foot to foot a few meters away.

"I can't," Cassie cried as she struggled more.

"I love you! And I know its mine!" Troy yelled, she looked for help but only Thelma stood chewing on her nails. "If its not mine then I want to know whose it is!"

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Because I need to know who ruined my life!" Troy growled. Cassie gave one last attempt to struggle from his death grip but gave up.

"His name is Azazeal," Cassie said, she felt a burning sensation on her neck but pushed it from her mind, she was trying desperastly not to miss Azazeal. "I slept with him a week after I slept with you and then I got pregnant."

"Azazeal, eh? Was he better then me?" Troy spat.

"What," Cassie gasped through her choked sobs. "No-"

"Don't lie to me!" Troy yelled.

"Yes! He was!" Cassie yelled back.

"Do you love him?" Troy said quietly, and even though he hadn't yelled his anger terrified her more then ever.

"No-" Cassie began but he glared at her. "I don't... no."

Troy stared at her with hard eyes, he glanced down at her swollen stomach then threw her wrist away from him as if it were a dead rat. He then spun on his heel and ran off to his car where he hopped in and sped off, taking care that his tires flicked the smalls tones into Cassie's face as he whirled out.

"God," Thelma gapsed. "He's got a nerve!"

Cassie wasn't paying attention, the burning on her neck had intensified as she thought about Azazeal's lips on her own and the way his hand traveled down her spine as she slept next to him. Then suddenly her mind was drawn back to the real world as Thelma talked to her.

"Can I get you anything?" Thelma asked.

"A coffee would be great," Cassie replied. Thelma nodded and ran off back to Medneham.

Cassie didn't really want coffee, she just wanted some time alone... her hand ran over her stomach as she thought hard about what she was planning on doing to her baby that lay so volnerable in her stomach. The son was being blotted out by rain clouds as she thought of Azazeal, probably worrying about her as she travelled alone unprotected.

She looked around to make sure Thelma wasn't near her then she wrapped her coat tighter around her. She closed her blue eyes tightly as she thought of Azazeal. Her mind travalled through the streets as she searched the town for Azazeal finally her mind rested on him sitting on his black leather couch, His eyes tearing up.

She came hurling back to her physical body and smiled to herself, some how she got a slight pleasure from seeing her betrothed completely heart broken as she resisted him. It was in that clear moment she realised that abortion wasn't the way because she really did love Azazeal and wanted to truly have his baby. She took one last fleeting gaze at Medenham hall then ran off towards the forest... the wind kicking up and wipping her blond hair around as she ran, completely shocked by her own bravery.

"I do love you Azazeal," she whsipered.

_**(A/N) Do you think I should? Tell me what you think...**_


	2. Meet the Confidant

_**(A/N) Thanks for all the comments I've recieved, That's why I'm updating, I love that I'm not the only one who was, and still is, totally into Cassie/Azazeal! Keep up the positive feedback!!**_

Cassie sat at the cafe table, chewing on her toss salad, her hand opening the white box that had been wrapped in a blue ribbon. Luckily, Azazeal had mentioned that it was going to be a little boy – not to mention all of the ancient texts, so Cassie knew what colour clothing to buy for the child. She smiled to herslef as her hand ran over the cotton blanket and the warm pajamas.

"Malachi," she whispered, running her hand over the name that had been stitched into the blanket. She rubbed her big stomach with her hand before finishing her salad.

"Ready for the main course, miss?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah, some fish and chips please," Cassie said.

"And you sir?" the waitress asked who ever had suddenly appeared at her side. Cassie whipped around and saw a man with long gold hair tied up in a low pony tail, he wore a black silk shirt and tight blue jeans. Already Cassie knew this was one of Azazeal's followers. Her hand slowly reached fro the knife, and as he sat there like nothing was wrong she caressed the silver handle.

"Just a coffee thank you," he said, his voice smooth. The waitress walked away and his green eyes landed on Cassie's hand on her knife. "Now, now, let's _try _and be friendly!" he had a heavy european accent.

"What do you want," Cassie asked.

"The name's Baraqiel," he said calmly. "I've been sent to watch over you."

"You mean Azazeal has some one stalking me?" she asked.

"More like protecting," Baraqiel answered. The waitress brought him his coffee and a full glass of diet coke for Cassie. "Ah this looks lovely!" Baraqiel said, inhaling his coffee's steam.

"I thought he would want me dead," Cassie replied, taking a sideways glance at Baraqiel. This was in fact a lie – she and Azazeal shared a bond and Cassie senced his sadness at Cassie's absence, but it never hurt to have it comfirmed by someone.

"On the contrary," Baraqiel said, picking up his coffee. "He loves you more then anyone else, much to everyone's suprise... but you already knew that, didn't you?" he closed his eyes and drank his coffee. Cassie took the oppurtunity to give herself a small smile, dwelling in the happiness that Azazeal's love gave her.

"Maybe I did," Cassie replied coldly once Baraqiel opened his eyes and set down his coffee.

"Here's your fish and chips," said the waitress as she put down Cassie's meal on the table.

"Thank you," Cassie said with a smile. The waitress cast a flirtascious smile at Baraqiel before walking away.

"Well, I know who I'll be doing later," Baraqiel said, Cassie simply rolled her eyes and began cutting up her fish.

"So I was wiating for you at the hospital," Baraqiel said suddenly, Cassie almost chocked on her fish.

"You what?" Cassie spluttered. "What hospital?"

"Don't play dumb – I knew you were planning an appointment with an abortion doctor," said Baraqiel simply. Cassie got a hold of herself and just stared at him. "But you never showed up..."

"Maybe I got held up..." Cassie replied, continuing to eat her meal.

"Yes, possibly, but you haven't returned to yoru dorm room, your ghostly friend is quite worried." Baraqiel said, the mention of Thelma sadened Cassie, but she knew the ghost wouldn't approve, after all – she had that friend form the 20s to keep her company...

"She'll handle it," Cassie replied, looking away from Baraqiel for a moment, when she looked back he was smirking arrogantly – it reminded her of Azazeal.

"You're not going to do it are you?" Baraqiel asked her. She stared at him in silence for a moment then shook her head.

"Are you going to tell Azazeal?" Cassie asked, breathing heavily.

"I have to – if I don't report back, I'm dead." Baraqiel replied. "Don't you want him to know?"

"Maybe I don't want to have it with him?" Cassie replied, trying to hide teh fact it was abdly todl lie by eating some more fish.

"My queen," Baraqiel said suddenly, Cassie started at the term as he grabbed one of her chips. "We both know that isn't true..." he shoved it in his mouth and nodded toward her. "Do you have a compact?" Cassie uncertainly reached into her handbag and brought out a mirror.

"Want to check yourself out, Baraqiel?" Cassie asked with a slight smile.

"No," he said, his hand then reached toward her and hesitated just next to her neck. "May I?" Cassie stared at him with wide eyes then nodded. His hands reached over and lifted her blond hair up above her ear, he then took the mirror ad reflected what was just below her earlobe.

"Have you been noticing a burning sensation there?" he asked.

Cassie nodded then looked into the mirror's reflection, seeing a long line of egyptian that looked familiar, it had been inscribed into her ksin in black ink, she gasped and began to wipe at it, but it didn't go away.

"What does it mean?" she asked Baraqiel as he snapped the compact closed and placed it back down on the table.

"In short – Azazeal," Baraqiel replied. "It's how I knew you love him, it may be black to you, but to me it glows..."

"That's where I've seen it!" Cassie said with a nod. "Azazela has the exact same tattoo in the exact same place."

"It means you btoh love eachother to the point... oh never mind – you'll understand soon enough." Baraqiel said, Cassie arched an eyebrow. "I just think that Azazeal should tell you."

"Right," Cassie said. "I've got a question."

"Shoot," Baraqiel said, sipping his coffee.

"When you get me safely back to Azazeal, what will you do?" she asked.

"I have to protect you at any costs until you give birth to the son," Baraqiel siad. "And then I become your confidant."

"Oh, how fun for you!" Cassie said sarcastically.

"It's a true privilege," Baraqiel replied honestly. "Anyway, it was me or Perie – and you wouldn't like her, she hates you because she loves Azazeal."

"Will that stop?" Cassie asked, suddenly feeling compelled to trust this man with her deepest fears, she leaned in and he, seeming to enjoy her trust, leaned in too.

"Will what, my queen?" he asked.

"The sleeping around." Cassie replied, looking at him through sad eyes.

"As far as I know, it has," Baraqiel replied.

"Oh please," Cassie snorted. "What about Joe?"

"What about her? He dumped her the moment he realsied it hurt you." Baraqiel answered. "I suggested it to him when I heard about the appointment, but he had already done it, the day after you saw him that morning in her room."

They sat quietly for a moment and then Cassie pushed her plate of chips between them once more.

"Would you like some more?" she asked, with a friendly smile.

"Yes please, they are good chips," he siad smiling wide. They quietly chomped down on the chips then Baraqiel spoke once more.

"As I said, I do have to report back to Azazeal eventually, but that's not until tomorrow – then he sends someone after me..." Baraqiel said in complete honesty.

"I would like to get some more shopping done, just to show I'm serious about wanting this..." said Cassie.

"Ok, I have to look out for-" He stopped and sighed. "Well, a day is fine, but you can't return to Medneham – it's too risky."

"Yeah no kidding!" Cassie laughed.

"You know?" Baraqiel asked.

"Know what?" asked Cassie, turnign to him with wide eyes. "I was talking about Thelma being angry..."

"Oh," Baraqiel asked. He silently cursed his loose lips then decided to elaborate. "Suppose you better be cued in."

"You think," Cassie snapped.

"Soon there will be a young girl, well someone who looks young... Anyway, she'll be after you – trying to kill you and the child, I'm suprised she hasn't showed up yet. I need to protect you from her," Baraqiel said. Cassie clasped her hands over her mouth.

"She wants to kill me," she mouthed, looking up and down the street as if she'd suddenly appear.

"Her name is Ella Dean. She is an immortal sent to kill you," Baraqiel answered.

"Ok," Cassie said slowly. "You are so not leaving my side!"

"Of course, my queen," Baraqiel said. They both stood up and Cassie threw some money on the table.

"And Baraqiel," She grabbed her shopping bags and slipped his arm under his. "Call me Cassie."

"Of course – Cassie," he said and they both smiled. Then they began to walk away, Cassie finding Baraqiel presence safe and secure. She knew it was a beginning of something great as he held her close, making sure she was well protected, keeping her safe for Azazeal.

_**(A/N) So, what do you think? Feel free to tell me...**_


	3. Hate blinds you

"Why!" Thelma screetched as she kicked the door of her old dorm. She thrashed around while angry tears streamed down her cheeks. "Where are you!" she yelled as she picked up a vase of flowers that used to be Cassie's, she flung it across the room and it splattered above her old bed, the roses tumbling with the pottery onto the stripped matress.

She got a knife and fell to the floor and as she moaned out sobs she herslef was deaf to she began to carve at the floor. First came a 'C' and she stabbed into the next letter, she felt heart break in places she didn't even know existed and her tears fell as hard as the rain out side. Finally she collpsed exhaustedly onto the ground, the knife lay limp in her hand as she thought about what she had sketched onto the floor. She let out pathetic whimpers as her mind went through the list of possible places Cassie could be.

The door opened – Thelma sprang from the floor and for a spilt second she could swear she saw Cassie's blond hair shimer in the candle light, but Thelma blinked and saw nothign but a red haired girl, she hade a tight corset on and black stove pipe jeans met by black gothic spiked boots and a sweeping leather coat.

Thelma collapsed onto teh bean bag, he legs open – but she didn't care, this girl couldn't see Thelma anyway. She sobbed harder as she let her hopes fall, crashing through the floor boards and into hell. She moaned even louder. She looked over at the red head with a look of dismay – she wished she was her! Really she wished she was anyone else but herself at that moment. The girl who had entered Thelma's room had squated down next to the carving of Cassie's name Thelma had only just done. She was running one black painted finger along the 'C' and sighed.

Thelma inhaled slightly then let out another soft whimper as thoughts of Cassie flooded her again. The girl stood up and Thelma could swear she was looking at her.

"You have to be strong," she said.

"E-excuse me?" Thelma stuttered, wiping her nose on one of her old sweaters, Ella winced slightly but covered it with a smile.

"I am talking to you," she said. Thelma stood up and moved left and right several times, the girl's brown eyes followed her until she got sick of the ghost's antics. "Stop that!" Thelma obeyed and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you a witch?" asked Thelma, she looked the red head up and down.

"You could say that," she replied. "Ella Dee." she said, Thelma could understand why she didn't hold out her hand, its not like Thelma coudl shake it. "You're a ghost I suspect."

"Got it in one sister, I'm Thelma Bates," Thelma replied. Ella moved around the room, inspecting Cassie's side of the room. Her hands fell on teh red framed picture of Thelma and Cassie, she turned and showed it to Thelma.

"You know her?" Ella asked bluntly. The mention of Cassie threw Thelma into another pit of despair. She flopped down onto Cassie blue sheets and sobbed again. She hated Azazeal, this was all his fault! What ever reason Cassie was missing – it was his fault! Thelma was sure of it, it was he who had killed Thelma, why not kill Cassie! Or he's captured her, torturing her until she agrees to have the devil baby and love only Azazela until the day she dies.

"I hate him!" Thelma yelled, pounding the knife she still had into the bed, a few father flew out as she retracted it.

"You mean Azazeal?" Ella asked, Thelma looked up and as soon as she nodded Ella let a smile break across her face.

"Oh great!" Thelma moaned. "You've fucked him too!"

Ella blinked and stepped back, Thelma wondered why she was scared its not like Thelma could hurt Ella, she only wanted to hurt Azazeal. "You could say we go back a long ways."

"If you slept with him I want you out!" Thelma yelled pointing to the door.

"I haven't slept with him." Ella said plainly.

"Good," replied Thelma. She sat up and crossed her legs. "I want to cut him where it don't grow back! I want to slice it off and feed it to his nephilim, I hate him!" Ella smiled.

"Good, I hate him too!" Ella said acidly, Thelma liked her more then ever.

"I think he killed Cassie!" Thelma shouted.

"Hmm, doubtful," Ella mused as she looked back down at the photo. "She isn't due yet."

"When is she due," Thelma asked, her voice trembled as she thought about Cassie and the devil's spawn that ruined it all.

"Probably... tomorrow, if not then early the day after," Ella said, her eyes lost in thought. She then looked up at Thelma. "We can help each other."

"Why do you think I can help you?" Thelma asked, crossing her arms.

"If you lead me to Cassie and her baby," Ella said, lowering her self so she was at Thelma's eyes level. "Then I will hand you Azazeal."

"On a silver platter?" clarified Thelma, Ella rolled her eyes then nodded.

"I'll even stuff an apple in his mouth if you so please." Ella said.

Truth be told Thelma didn't actually _know _where Cassie was hiding, but she was pretty sure she'd be with Azazeal, if not then somewhere close by, Ella could work on teh torturing him and Thelma would sit there with an amused look spread across her face. She wiped teh mascara that bled form her eyes then nodded.

"We have a deal, Ella Dee." Thelma said, smiling. Ella smiled to, buthers had a hint a malice.

"Good, good," she said. She reached behind her back and with a long metal scraping noise she dragged out a 15 inch blade. She shined it in the grey rain light and smiled at it winked at her.

"What's that for?" Thelma asked uncertainly.

Ella glanced up with her the shoved it back into its holster like it was nothing important. She then smiled polietly, "Its for dealing with the child."

"Seems a little long for an infants body..." Thelma said as she slid off the bed and followed Ella to the door.

"When I do get a job I like to get it done," She said, throwing the door open.

"Good policy," Thelma said brightly as they walked out into the hall. Thelma wondered if she was only going with this stranger on a rather aimless quest because she was blinded by her thirst for revenge, or if it was love that clouded her judgement. She really didn't care – she's give anything just to hurt Azazeal in anyway liek they way he's hurt her.

_**(A/N) I hope you liked it, gosh I didn't like writing thelma that way! But had fun writing Ella like a bit of a cold hearted bitch, it was fun :) .. anyway! **_

_**In the next chapter Cassie realises her enemies ability to blind people...**_


	4. Keep the mother pure

_**(A/N) ok a helpful hint the ii means that it switches people's point of views – just a heads up.**_

Cassie happily raked through the rack of yellow baby jump suits, humming Braham's lulluby as her maternal glow kicked in. She imagined herslef holding the little baby, softly stroking Malachi's hair as Azazeal fed him mushed up peas. She smiled to herself as she held up a little yellow hat.

"Isn't it darling!" Cassie squealed, showing Baraqiel.

He gave it a small glance and nodded. He repositioned the bags of baby clothes on his arm and continued to gaze outside to the windy rainy street, inspecting every face that went by. Cassie observed him for awhile, gave up, seeing as he would never tell her what he was actually fretting about – and decided that maybe light brown was a nice baby color.

"Baraqiel," she said and he followed her to the brown rack by the front door. Everytime the bell tinkled and someone entered the shop, Baraqiel would narrow his emrald eyes and inspect them.

"What is with you," Cassie asked as she rubbed her huge stomach, he glanced down and pointed at what her hand rested on.

"Just that!" he snapped.

"I'm not due until tomorrow - if that," Cassie said, she rubbed his forearm. He placed his hand on hers and smiled at her tenderness. "So please relax, if Ella shows up then I can always magic one of these coathangers to knock her upside the head."

"I don't think that would hurt an annointed one," Baraqiel said slowly, glancing at the black haired pregnant woman who had just waddled into the store.

"Yes, but it _would _be fun!" Cassie laughed as she put the clothes down. "Oh but I do look forward to seeing him again."

"Hmm?" Baraqiel asked, turning away from the door.

"Azazeal – I look forward to the smile on his fasce as I admit my undying love and wrap him in my arms." Cassie said, she began daydreaming of the way his lips would curl into a smile as he would wrap his long muscular arms around her – careful not to squash the baby that sat in her womb.

Baraqiel paid for her baby clothes and they stepped out onto the sreet, he put the creadit card back in his wallet then warpped his arm around Cassie's hauling her close to his 6.7 ft lean body, trying his best to keep her form the hard small cold droplets of rain that blew hard down on their heads.

"What's with this weather?" Cassie asked as she squinted down at her feet.

"God," Baraqiel answered. "He's forwarning Ella Dee to get a move on - and kill you before you give birth because you're untoucchable after that."

"Why?" asked Cassie.

Baraqiel went ramrod still and he suddenly shoved Cassie into a dark back alley. He whipped out his cell phone and punched on a few numbers. Cassie's heart raced with the fear she senced from Baraqiel, she let out a few quick breaths.

"Ok, put out the fake," he said – his heavy accent was even heavier as he spoke with an anxious voice. He ended the call then shoved his phone into his pocket. He turned and put his finger to Cassie's warm lips as he sidled in front of her. The rank alley was barely big enough for Cassie let alone Baraqiel _and _Cassie. He braced himself with his arms, his hands only centirmetres from Cassie's ears, Baraqiel hovered over Cassie like a sheild. She looked into his anxious eyes. She turned and looked out onto the street – what had made him so afraid?

ii

Ella strode up the street, she felt her blade pressing against her back, as if she needed more of reminder that Azazeal's toy thing, his tainted slut, wasn't dead yet... and the child too. The rain was enough to tell her that god was pissed! Thelma scurried behind her, and she wasn't helping Ella's mood.

"Come on, Ella, it wouldn't kill us to stop and eat!" Thelma cried, Ella rolled her eyes.

"The quicker I find Cassie and the baby – and deal with them – the sooner you have Azazeal." Ella replied.

"I know..." Thelma said, and they were consumed by some peaceful moments of silence. "But a little truffle wouldn't go astray..."

"Thelma!" Ella roared, spinning on her heels to glared at the pestulant ghost. "Shut the hell up, we won't be able to find them if you keep speaking about food!"

"You're right... of course," Thelma began. "I'll shut up if you just give me some money so I can eat. I think better on a full stomach."

"Fine," Ella growled – she threw a couple of pounds at Thelma then watched as she happily skipped off. Ella didn't dare go off with out her – Thelma was the one person who truly knew Cassie – and there for knew how to find her quicker. With a sigh she backed up against the brick wall of a cafe, right next to a long back alley.

Suddnely her magic sences tingled with warning, goosebumps travelled up and down her body – and it wasn't because of the fog that had consumed the street. Something was very near! Ella pushed off the brick wall and stood silently, she reached behind her back and began to slowly draw her weapon out of its holster as she searched the street for what was lurking, but it was incredibly hard to see through the fog.

Suddnely a femal figure appeared from the mist, she had long blond hair and deep blue eyes and she smiled absently at Ella as she rubbed her stomach, Ella gave it a glance and saw that it buldged with a baby - and Ella could guess who the father was.

"Hello, Cassie," Ella said, drawing the sword out and pointing it toward the ground, Cassie gave it a glance and shrugged. "It was foolish you of you to come to me."

"I can't kill me baby, but you can," she said in a soft voice. Ella eyed the girl and for a moment actually felt a little guilty – but she pushed it away. Annointed ones weren't meant to feel anything they were just meant to kill, and that's what she had to do. She had to kill this young mother and her child before evil leaked out into the world she strived to protect and keep clensed from Azazeal's wicked ways.

For a moment her mind flickered over the possible reasons (apart from her bloodline) that made him choose this particular girl - she had a lovely face, it showed her emotions well, and right now she looked heart broken, she was also very powerful – Ella could sense it. It was a shame Azazeal's blond beauty would die by a stab wound from the bottom of her womb to her heart, part of Ella considered picking up the body once she had killed her – to take her to Azazeal. But that was ridiculous, if the girl _didn't _want to die in the gutter then she wouldn't have fallen in love with that arrogant pig.

"Goodbye Cassie," E lla said as she drew back her weapon, preparing to stab her.

ii

Cassie drew in her breath, she watched as a fake copy of herself faced death. Baraqiel was smiling at the girl who was most likely Ella. She had dark red hair that framed her heart shaped face perfectly but Cassie was distracted from the girl's looks when she saw something truly horrific.

Ella withdrew her shiny silver blade and with a smile ran it up the twin's stomach. Cassie could swear she almost felt the blade as it pierced her skin and drove through Malachi before it finally cut through her heart She cringed and wrapped ahold of Baraqiel. The blood from her second body spilled out onto the street. Cassie watched on as her exact copy gaped and held to her wound as blood seeped from between her fingers. Ella ripped the sword back out again and blood spluttered onto the street. The copy of Cassie fell to her knees as she began to shake violently, blood flowing out onto the cobble stones, Cassie glanced down to the entrance way of the alley and saw the sickly sight of her blood coming towards her. Finally her twin stopped moving and the shine in her eyes dimmed as he head fell onto the ground with a thunk and as a small trinkle of blood began to fall form her mouth the fog moved over her and hid the body from Cassie's view.

"Who did Ella just kill?" Cassie asked in the quietest voice she could.

"Your exact double, I had a mate make you a fleshy twin," Baraqiel answered. Cassie drew in a gasp as the blood pooled even closser to her and splashed over her brown leather boots.

"That's gross," Cassie whispered as she clung tighter to Baraqiel's lean body.

"But life saving," he reminded her.

"Ella!" Cassie heard someone shout, Cassie recognised the voice almost instantly – it was Thelma! Part of her wanted to let Baraqiel go and run to her firend, but she knew better then to show the silly Ella that she had not infact succeeded on killing her.

ii

"I bought you a cornetto!" Thelma said happily. Ella subtly wiped the blood form te knife and crammed it into it holder. She turned around and saw Thelma as she presented Ella with a cone shaped ice cream. Ella smiled widely and stepped away from the dead body of Cassie McBain so she was closer to the ignorant Thelma. She was so glad that ghost was as thick as cement – if she wasn't then she would be aware of the dead body of her best freinds meters away that now lay under dense fog.

"I'm in the mood for something stronger then dairy, shall we go to the pub? My treat." Ella siad happpily, she felt like the cat who got the cream. Her heart thumped happily as she strecthed out her limbs, they were a little tense after she drove her knife through Cassie – but Ella found that always happened.

"Oh, I'm all yours!" Thelma said happily.

ii

Cassie watched in horror as Thelma happily followed Ella, a girl who just killed Cassie, down the street. Ella being a coward wasn't even goign to tell Thelma that she had killed Cassie! This infuriated her more, it was bad enough Thelma was with Ella but to follow the bitch blindly was another thing. Cassie felt hate swell inside of her as Ella directed Thelma down the street, making sure to lure her away from Cassie's decaying body. Half of her wanted to let Baraqiel go and run after her, but he pushed himself off the wall and held to her. It was just the thing she needed, She sobbed into his shirt as she realised just what was happening to her.

"I'm sorry, Cassie," he said as he patted her blond hair. Cassie sobbed harder as she thought of the danger she was in, of the hate that surrounded her self and her baby. Of the poison her love for Azazeal seemed to cause, but even though half of her cared about all of that – the other half of her mind didn't! It was the half of Cassie that knew she couldn't kill Malachi, and it was the other half of her that dragged her into Azazeal's world, it was the half that loved his kisses and the way his tawny skin moved against her own.

Baraqiel cupped her head in his hands and she looked up at him, he gave her a sad smile as she whimpered. "You're so innocent," he whispered. "And you're beautiful, I need to get you back to Azazeal before my incompetence ruins your soul any more then it has."

She nodded and he bent down and gave her a soft respectful kiss on the forehead, before she could say anything else he jumped back from her, his hands on his lips as smoke steamed from under his hands, he gave a painful groan as he staggered back up agaisnt the alley wall. The tattoo on Cassie's neck throbbed as she stared in horror at Baraqiel.

"What is this?" she cried to him.

"He's found you!" Baraqiel answered and Cassie gave a start at his small smile.

Five nephilim suddenly poofed into sight in a cloud of smoke and grabbed Cassie by the arms. They dragged her from the alley way and formed a tight circle with her trapped inside. She jumped around to try and see what was happening. The demons around her all began to curse at Baraqiel in an ancient language Cassie couldn't understand. The fog surrounded her suddenly and she coudln't see outside her protection circle, her breaths came out in icy clouds.

There was an earpiercing scream and suddenly Baraqiel was thrown out of the alley way as well and into Cassie's line of vision. She watched from a distance as a man approached Baraqiel's sprawled and moaning figure on the floor. The man wiped some blood off his knucles, he had his back to Cassie but she could still tell who it was from the ancient egyptian running down his neck. Baraqiel lips seemed blistered as if he had kissed a hot poker and his bottom lip was split open and bled down his cheek and dribbled onto his loose white shirt.

"You touched her," seethed the man who towered over Baraqiel. "I _trusted _you."

"Az – she was crying – I didn't -" Baraqiel stuttered as he crawled away, afraid of the man's anger.

"You knew how I felt and still you tried to get her! To sully her!" Azazeal delivered a kick to Baraqiel's ribs and Cassie could swear she heard a crack. She flinched away and spotted her dead body. "She was the one pure thing I had!" Azazeal screamed

"She still is," Baraqiel tried to yell.

"Don't lie to me!" Azazeal yelled.

"Stop!" Cassie cried from behind her guards. Azazeal swivelled around and met her teary eyes. Her heart thumped as she stared into the brown eyes of the man she though she'd never be able to see again, Malachi kicked from inside her as if trying to point out that it was a profound moment, but she already knew it. Her breath caught in her throat as all the words she needed to say to him came to mind – but none of them could come out.

"I tried to keep you safe," he said, his voice was torn and a tear ran down his cheek.

"You have," Cassie replied, as she peered over a slimey nephilim's shoulder. "Azazeal..." he searched her blue eyes for any kind of sign the he may have a chance to win her over. "Come here, I just want to hold you," she said quietly, though he heard her clearly.

He took wide strides toward her and the nephilim parted for a second to let him in before closing to form the tight circle. She looked down at his black suit and smiled at his 5 o'clock shadow. He looked down at her stomach and let out a cry of happiness as he laid his hand on her large stomach. He wrappped his arms around her and held her body close to him.

"I love you, Azazeal," Cassie said as she too wrapped her arms around him too.

"You shouldn't have been away from me, I've risked enough when it comes to you," Azazeal said. "You could have died!"

"I technically already did," Cassie said with a shrug. She pointed between the nephilim's legs behind her and Azazeal stared at her fake twin lying bloodily on the ground.

"Ella?" Azazeal asked, his jaw ticced.

"Spot on," Cassie replied, staring sadly behind her at the blood.

Why weren't they kissing? They both wanted to, they galnced at eachother with dark eyes as want consumed them – but Azazeal was a man of position and composure, he's already cried infront of his followers, kissing her probably wouldn't do much for his image. But Cassie needed to feel his lips on her own, needed to feel his love for her. She needed him to make it all go away, to tell her its ok, that it will all be ok if she just held on to him. He needed to tell her he loved her, it was all Cassie wanted and needed.

_Tell him that!_ She internally yelled at herself. _You are already carrying his child and risking eternal damnation for your love for him! All risks are behind you just -_

Cassie grabbed the lapels of his jacket and brought him closer to her so he felt his lean stomach agaisnt her large pregnant stomach. Her eyes blazed as she stared into his wild brown ones, finding his passion for her that met her own. She smiled as he did as well.

"Tell me you love me," Cassie demanded as she refused to let him go – not that he ptrotested.

"I love you," Azazeal responded.

"What would you do to make me yours?" she aksed, it might seem weak and needy to others but to Cassie it was neesecary, she needed his love, his unquestionable need for her. His long crafted hands cupped her cheek.

"I'd walk through the fires of hell to make you my bride," Azazeal replied, he cocked his charming smile and dipped his head down so his lips were so close to her's she could already smell his rememberable spicy yet masculin fragrance. "What would you do to secure my heart?" he asked.

"I'd kill who ever stood in my path," Cassie replied, her eyes glazed over with desire as he looked onto him.

"No need," Azazeal whispered. "You already have me."

She pulled him closer and his lips hit hers and she felt her heart rise as his hands took hold of her hips and drew her into him, Cassie's arms embraced his neck, pushing him closer to her so they could be as close together as possible, she wanted to be welded to him, to never leave his peaceful embrace.

A pain engulfed her stomach, and she cried out, stumbling forward, Azazeal caught her before she fell onto the floor.

"Holy shit," Cassie moaned, she grabbed to her stomach and groaned as she felt Malachi push at her.

"Cassie! What's wrong," Azazeal asked as he turned her around so her back was agaisnt him, he brushed her blond hair from her red face.

"She's in labor!" Baraqiel yelled form his standing position on the outside of the circle.

"Ok, back to the chapel," said Azazeal. He held onto Cassie as she grunted, the pain was almost unbearable as she puffed along. She was lucky really – her pregnancy was too short to attend birth classes but watched enough Casualty episodes to know the gist of it all, but they never explained that it felt like her stomach was on fire that was quickly burning downwards.

"Let Baraqiel into the circle!" Cassie yelled and the Nephilim obeyed immedietly. She wanted this pain to end as soon as possible. And in a poof of smoke they were gone.

ii

"My lord," Baraqiel said, bowing as he entered the room Azazeal sat in. It had been a nerve racking ten hours as Cassie screamed the church down. Azazeal stayed up but wasn't allowed to go into the room where she gave birth. So he sat perched on his seat as he downed scotch, half laughing, half crying at his luck. Finally at 11 am Baraqiel enterred.

"Is she fine?" Azazeal asked, springing up from his chair.

"Perfect, you are now the proud father of Malachi, the prodigal son," Baraqiel said, smiling proudly. Azazeal let out a cry of happiness and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Can I see them?" Azazeal askesd, wiping his damp eyes.

"Of course," Baraqiel said.

Azazeal ran past him and travelled up a sprial stair case until he reached the double doors Cassie had been pushed through as she yelled out in pain nearly ten hours ago. He stopped mid push and turned to see Baraqiel smiling behind him.

"Did everything go to plan?" he asked him.

"Yes, your Cassie is immortal now." Baraqiel said proudly.

Azazeal's heart thumped against his chest as he took a deep breath and breathed out, his ceheeks felt hot as happiness sweapt him again. He walked into he bright room and saw a flushed Cassie lying in white bedding as nurses bundled little Malachi off in a corner.

"Azazeal," Cassie sighed, her eyes finding him. "Come here."

He obeyed his love and swooped to her side, he crawled onto the bed and sat next to her, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckled tenderly. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well _that _was fun," she said with half a laugh. She had such a peace and glow about her as she sat in the bed, her head against the wood back board, her blond hair was damp and sweaty but it had been pulled back from her youthful face. He took such pleasure in the fact it wouldn't be the last time he would gaze at that face – but rather it would stay with him for ever. Now not even Ella could touch her, but he would make that girl pay for technically killing his beloved, but that was for later.

He looked down at her neck and smiled at the two extra tattoos that had joined his just below her ear. One was Malachi's name in ancient hebrew and it sat at the base of Azazeal's name. But above both of theirs sat a small sidways figure eaight just behind her ear, it represented the never ending loop – immortality.

"Here is your son," The nurse said, bringing the little bundle into Cassie's arms. Her trembling hands pushed the blanket from his face and saw that blue eyes looked around at up at Azazeal and Cassie. Azazeal reached forward and loosened the blanket around his son so that his tiny arms could reach out to them. One hand reached for Cassie's blue gemed bracelet and the other grabbed Azazeal's pointer finger with a strong grip.

"Hello my darling Malachi," Cassie whispered, tears welling in her eyes as he looked up at the source of the voice. "I'm your mommy!"

"My son," Azazeal began, the boy's blue eyes found his. "I am so proud of you." Unable to speak from the knot in his throat he let Cassie begin to speak baby talk as he wiggled in her arms.

"He's so tiny!" Cassie beamed as she cradled her son in her arms.

An hour later, Malachi slept in a small nursery as the nurses fluttered in and out ot make sure he and Cassie were still doing fine. She slept like and angel on Azazeal's arm, her red colouring was slowly disappaearing as she lay almsot motionless next to him.

He never felt so proud of himself, he had been gathering an army for 2000 years and just let them all free, which had been his goal for forever. But for some reason, the fact Cassie trusted him enough to sleep soundly in his arms seemed the greatest achievment. He ran his hand over her sleeping face and she smiled in her sleep.

Baraqiel poked his head in past the door and motioned for Azazeal to follow him, he sighed and kissed Cassie's cheek, he dwelled in her bed as his heart swelled. He gave another sigh and drew form the bed. He straightened out his suit and followed Baraqiel from the room.

His heart gave a guilty pain as Baraqiel's speech was infected by his thick lip with two stitches. He gave a pained smile as Baraqiel filled him in on the mission Azazeal had given the nephilim while Cassie slept.

"Ella is under the hanging tree, the ghost isn't with her." he said.

"Oh right," Azazeal said, making sure his hair was slicked back. "All is ok right? No hard feelings?" Azazeal asked as he pointed to Baraqiels' split lip.

"'Course not!" Baraqiel said, giving Azazeal a friendly punch. "Cassie is a special girl, so pure and radiant. I would have killed me if I _had _taken her purity away from the mother of your child." Baraqiel seized Azazeal's hands. "I'm happy for you – I would give my immortality for a moment of what you have."

"It would be worth it," replied Azazeal before he popped off in a cloud of smoke to Medneham to spit on Ella's shoes and tell her of her failure – if she didn't already know.

_**(A/N) Of course this isn't the end of the story – more is to come! Much more Azazeal/Cassie things to go and Ella's failures and a few triumphs, anyway, review!**_


	5. The immortal screw up

Why was Thelma still around, bugging the hell out of Ella? She was _supposed _to be soaring around in the afterlife, heaven, hell, Ella didn't care... but something didn't feel right. Cassie was dead! Ella had killed her in cold blood! Why wasn't anything going back to normal? She stood at the base of the hanging tree, she was sitting cross legged on a wind breaker, holding up a big black umbrella to stop her clothes getting wet. She felt sick, what is going wrong?

"All this rain is rather annoying..." She saw his shiny black shoes before she saw anything else, her eyes scanned his dinner suit then finally met his cold eyes in his hard set face. He looked mildly angry but just mostly smug, this wasn't a good sign. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"You want some revenge, Azazeal? I killed your whore!" She said happily, he delivered a smack across her cheek. She hissed as it burned and throbbed, her hand rose to where he had struck her. "That all you got?" she asked him.

"Tsk, tsk, Ella," he said shaking his head, his rage had subsided and he smiled once more. "You should have gotten the hint when that pain in the arse Thelma hadn't disappeared." Ella stared at him in silence, what was he getting at?"

"I'll go," Ella said suddenly, "Let you mourn in peace." She began to walk away from the hanging tree but Azazeal seized her and threw her back, her back gave a pang as it struck the tree hard, her skull throwing back and hitting the tree hard too. "Well this is more like it, come on, I killed your child!"

Azazeal let out a ragged bitter laugh as he observed Ella. "Pathetic." he said quietly. "Your still sticking to that even though in your gut, you know its wrong." he let out another spine tingling laugh.

"She's lying dead on the street..."

"Enough!" Azazeal snapped. "Cassie's body isn't lying on a street, you arrogant child! She's lying down to have a rest in my bed as we speak, she's rather tired you see, giving birth is exhausting! She's beautiful, still has a glow about her. She is now a proud mother of a three day old Malachi." Ella's face fell as sheer dread collided with her. "Sorry old girl," Azazeal said, patting her shoulder. "Guess you fucked it up."

Ella braced herslef on her knees, her head was swimming, no wonder everything had stayed the same! "I'm guessing I killed a copy?"

"By george I think she's got it right," Azazeal said, the joy wasn't mistakable in his tone, but it was dropped when he added in a harsh tone, "About time."

"Baraquiel's idea?" Ella asked, her legs wobbled on unsteady knees.

"Yes, he has his moments," Azazeal said as he turned to walk away, Ella stared after him. He stopped for a moment and turned around. "Anything you would like me to bring back to Cassie? A note from Thelma or appoligies from you?"

"Tell her I'll be coming to get her soon," Ella said, thinking it would rattle Azazeal but he simply jeered and laughed at her.

"Of course, I forgot to tell you!" He stopped laughing and stared triumphantly at Ella. "Cassie's an immortal, no getting at her now."

He turned and left fianlly as Ella sunk to her knees, getting her knees soaked with mud as she let fearful tears shake her body. She would surely be going to hell for this cock up...

Azazeal flet the cold wind whip him as he made his way up past the iron gates and up the cobble stones. He smiled at God, was weather all he had to throw at him? Can't he just admit he's lost and lay down his arms? No, God was far too proud for that... He was struck by the smell of rising yeast and sugar that enthralled his sences the moment he opened the church door. The nephilim he had assigned to protect the door had looks of absolute hunger as they stared longingly up the main stair case to where the smell was coming from.

"She's promised to give us some," one the nephilim said as Azazeal past. "Don't let her forget."

"She won't," Azazeal reassured then made his way up the grand staircase. Was this what having a home felt like? He had been looking forward to coming home ever since he left... he missed the smell and touch of Cassie even if it had only been five minutes spent apart. It was dreadfully frightening to love someone so much, and yet it was something that warmed parts of Azazeal's heart he was sure had died years and years ago.

He followed the smell to small door off the dining room, he pushed it open and smiled. Cassie was wearing a white and yellow dress and hugging her hips was a green apron that was covered with flour. She was stripping off her oven mits when she truned and faced Azazeal. Her blond hair that had been done up in a bun bounced around as she ran up to him.

"I made pie!" She cried happily as she wrapped her amrs around him. Kissing him once on the mouth before floating back toward the oven.

"Hey! I helped," Baraqiel said with a pout as he pushed the door open. He and Azazeal exchanged head nods as Baraqiel presented Cassie with a timer. Azazeal knew that when he gave Baraqiel the position as Cassie's confidant he'd be losing a true allie, but Cassie liked and trusted him and he'd rather lose Baraqiel then make Cassie endure the hate Perie no dobt felt for her.

"What took you so long?" Cassie asked as she turned back the timer's hand, she glanced at Baraqiel.

"Well Perie stopped me in the halls, wondered if you were still around..." Baraqiel replied.

"Did you say 'and she's here to stay bitch'?" Cassie asked hopefully, her blue eyes shone over at Baraqiel.

"Along those lines." Baraqiel replied formally.

"How about, 'hands off my man'?" Cassie asked again. Azazeal smiled at Cassie's protectiveness.

"He doesn't need to say it becuase everyone should already know I am no one but yours, my love," he said kindly. It made Cassie's smile even wider.

"Malachi's down for a nap, he sleeps so peacefully at this time of the day..." Cassie commented as she bent down to check the pie, she stood back up again and glanced at Baraqiel, somnething was on her mind... "Baraqiel," she said slowly. "I aksed them to turn the heaters up and they haven't yet. Would it be too much to ask you to check for me?"

"I would be glad to," Baraqiel said, he got the hint and started for the door.

"I wouldn't bother you with it but I don't want anyone getting a cold, that's all." She said.

"No need for excuses, Cassie," he said, then left with another acknowledging nod to Azazeal which he returned. They waited until Baraqiel's footsteps could no longer be heard until they talked openly.

"Where did you go?" she asked him her eyes wide, almost looking afraid. He wanted to tell her that everything was fine, it was nothing sinister, but he didn't know how.

"I went to see Ella," he replied honestly, it stumped her for a second.

"Why?" she asked.

"She tried to kill you, I wanted to throw it in her face that she won't even be able to again," he replied again with complete honesty. He didn't want to ruin Cassie's love for him with lies and impurity.

Cassie suprised him by wrapping her arms around him tightly, he head resting on his chest. He stroked her blond hair as his heart beat happily, he never felt so loved, so safe.

"I was so worried, I woke up and I searched for you, and you wewn't anywhere to be found." She said quietly. 'My powers aren't what they used to be since I'm still recovering so I oculdn't search for you... It was so distressing."

"I'm sorry," Azazeal breathed as he held to Cassie tigter. Her body snuggled closer to him as she retold her story.

"Then I ran into that fairy bitch, Perie," Cassie went on. "She really doesn't like me! But she thinks the sun shines out of yoru arse!"

Azazeal let out a chuckle. "They all generally do."

"S he suggested the possibility that you had left me, and if I had my full strength back I would have thrwon her into a wall!" Cassie excalimed.

"But instead you made a pie..." Azazeal commented and Cassie let out a soft laugh. She looked up at Azazeal, her arms still warpped around his waist.

"I was scared," she said sadly, her voice trembled. Azazeal took a slnder hand and brushed her blond hairs from her eyes, his eyes full on her pink lips and he kissed them deeply.

"You should never be scared again. So long as I exist in any plane, I will fight for you." he comforted but she stirred restlessly in his arms. "And it will get better once you get your strength back. But until then I will not levae your side, how does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect," Cassie replied and she leant up and kissed Azazeal.

This was deffinetly home...


	6. The prewedding dred

Cassie felt the butterflies as they swarmed her stomach and made her want to throw up in the fine silk that the dress makers were wrapping her in. She held her hands out staright and still as they did up the side zipper, but her hands twitched and wiggled as anxiety took her. Why did she say yes? Things were so fucked up at this moment, why on earth did she think she could handle this? Baraqiel was pacing around her levelled platform, spitting out instructions in an anxious voice, glancing at the clock every five seconds.

"Hurry up, useless women! The wedding's only a half an hour away and you're wasting time with buttons!" he snapped before he went back to pacing.

"Baraqiel, they are trying their best." Cassie said in a sweet tone, glancing at the flustered dressers.

"Easy for you to say, Azazeal won't kill you if you're late." Baraqiel said to her, he turned to the women once more and glared hard. "She's marrying a very _impacient _man!"

"Well, usually we have more time to construct a beautiful dress such as hers." The head dress maker snapped back, she was was hunched over and fixing diamond flowers to Cassie's dress hem.

"Yes, my fiance didn't want to wait." Cassie explained, cutting in front of Baraqiel who looked ready to hit the woman. "We've been waiting for almost a year now, he thinks that now every hour is sacred."

"How romantic," the woman said as she worked with a new found energy on the hem.

"Yes, all very soppy until Baraqiel is shot on site for making Azazeal's bride late," Baraqiel muttered.

"That's quite an interesting name," another dress maker said as she tried to distract Baraqiel from the fact they weren't finished yet. "Is that European?"

"Its biblical," Baraqiel said angrily, and the dress maker creased her brow, then returned to fixing up Cassie's dress.

"There," they all said in unision, standing up and stretching out their backs. "All done."

"Seriously?" Cassie squealed and they nodded.

She spun around so that she faced baraqiel, she put her hands in the air and gave a spin. Baraqiel looked up from his watch and froze. He choked on words he couldn't bring himself to say, and his eyes went blurry. Cassie's heart lifted high into the air as she realised she had brought tears to his eyes.

"Aww!" she cried, and ran toward Baraqiel.

"Cassie! Your dress, your hair!" he tried to object, not being the one for physcial contact, but despite his objections Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. She heard him sniff loudly and that's when she withdrew, hoping he didn't drool all over her dress.

"Come and look," called a dress maker, and Cassie skipped over to the mirror.

The image that reflected back to Cassie was heart stopping. She looked like an angel, her long hair was up in a bun and she wore a tiara of woven white dasies. He white dress hugged her waist then dropped gracefully to the ground. She appeared to be floating on a white haze of diamonds and chiffon. Her face was done up in soft pinks, purples and sparkles.

"I'm beautiful," Cassie muttered, putting her hand to the floating diamond necklace she wore.

"Yes," Baraqiel said sharply, his emotions gone and back to his usual self. "You're a vision. Now come on! Azazeal must be worried sick! We're late."

He gave the woman a credit card, and rushed her away to swipe it through. Baraqiel looked outside at the pouring rain and got his hat and coat from the rack and drew out an umbrella. Cassie went back to fretting over why she agreed to marry Azazeal, and wrung her hands like a mad woman.

"Why am I doing this, Baraqiel?" Cassie asked, turning to him as the cashier began tolling up the bill.

"Because you know Azazeal will hunt you down and hold you captive if you don't agree to marry him." Baraqiel said.

"Will he really?" Cassie gulped.

"Cass, he loves you more than he has loved anyone else in all his existance. He would die to think that you don't love him back. He's quite a possesive man." Baraqiel said, and he eyed Cassie oddly. "Are you thinking about leaving him?"

Cassie stared at him for a moment. "Of course not! I'm just worried I'll let him down again... like I'll disappoint him some how."

"What's past is past, Cassie m'dear. There is nothing you could do now to disappoint him." Baraqiel checked his watch and gave a small yelp. "Except keep him waiting any longer. He made it clear that nothing was to ruin today, and I vowed to make sure nothing would."

"Right, well we have 20 minutes to get across town." Cassie said, looking at the store's clock. "and even at the brink of an apocalypse, traffic is heavy at this time of day. I'd teleport us, but I don't know if I'm strong enough yet. I've passed out trying before..."

"Yeah, that would certainly put a downer on today. No, I think if we step on it, we'll get there relatively on time." Baraqiel replied.

The dress maker walked up to them, the credit card in her hand and a pleasant, if not strained, smile across her face. With one last anxious glance to his watch, Baraqiel snatched the card and reciet away from her, then yanked Cassie toward the front doors.

"Thank you so much," Cassie yelled back at them as Baraqiel opened the door and popped up the umbrella at the same time. He held tight to Ccassie's hand as they moved to the long limo that sat outside the bridal wear shop, its engine purring. Cassie's held her dress up above her knees so that it didn't sop in the mud, and Baraqiel held the umbrella high as he protectd Cassie from the rain.

She was rushed into the car at break neck speed, and then, as soon as Baraqiel hopped into the passanger seat, their driver sped off down the street.

"You're late." the driver growled to Baraqiel. "You know Azazeal's orders, we can _not _be late."

"Settle there, Tylon. So long as we have his bride looking beautiful, Azazeal won't care that we're a few minutes late." Baraqiel replied.

"A few minutes!" Tylon almost screetched. "We're going to be half an hour late!"

"Hush now, Tylon," Cassie said from the back seat, and Tylon fell into a tense silence. He wanted to yell at Baraqiel, Cassie could sense it, but she was his queen and what she says – goes. "My beloved will be fine, so long as you concentrate on driving fast and not badgering dearest Baraqiel."

"Exactly," Bararqiel piped up.

Cassie watched as the houses and shops whipped by as their car tore down the streets. Her mind wondered to Azazeal, she would have like to communicate to him through telepathy, but she didn't want to risk straining her power. It was frieghtening not to have her strength back, not to have the full control over her body... Not having the magic was like a part of her was missing. What if it never returned? What if Azazeal had to spend the rest of his days protecting her, because she couldn't protect herself, would he grow weary of her? Would she become a burdon?

"He loves you, Cassie," Baraqiel's voice said. She turned to see him smiling at her, and that's when she realised that she had been crying. "Don't ever doubt that."

"I try not to." Cassie replied as she dabbed at her eyes.

"We're almost there!" Tylon shouted as they wove down a side street, it was a short cut that Cassie wasn't familiar with, but still she sensed Azazeal's magic, she could sense his auror, and it became stronger as the car wove down the thin swerving alley. "Barring any major catastophe, we'll be a meer 20 minutes late."

"You've jinxed us now-" Baraqiel began to say, but he never got to finish his sentence.

The car engine began to sputter out of life, and Cassie could sense the fear that was growing in both Tylon and Baraqiel. Tylon began to hit the wheel with his hands, and Baraqiel locked all the doors. The car officially rolled to a dead stop in a small narrow alley, and a cold sweat appeared on Cassie's brow. Azazeal's magic aura was fading away, and then gone like a candle blown out. In its place a darker, angrier magic swelled and it left Cassie panting. What ever was neering wanted her...

"Baraqiel?" Cassie whispered.

"Just stay still, Cassie." Baraqiel whispered back. "Nothing can hurt you so long as I'm around."

"Baraqiel! I don't have my powers back! How am I meant to defend myself?" she began to shriek.

"We will fight to the death for you, my queen," Tylon vowed.

"Do you think death faces us?" Cassie asked.

"Just be calm, Cassie. What ever it is can sense your fear." Baraqiel muttered.

"And I sense its uncontrollable anger!" Cassie yelled back, and then a long sweet laugh descended on the car.

"That's it," said a woman, her voice as clear as day, but her form was not visible. "Fear me, Cassie..."

"Who are you!" Cassie bellowed, she peered out the window but the storm outside blocked her view from anything. A fear held tight to her heart, and she struggled for breath.

"I'll put a stop to this!" Baraqiel yelled. He wrentched upon the sun roof and as he hoisted himself out onto the roof, he muttered to himself. "Nothing's going to ruin today!"

There was a few moments of gut wrentching silence, and then a loud jaw cracking punch echoed off the alley walls, and Baraqiel fell back in through the sun roof. Cassie drew him on to her lap, her wedding dress getting soaked. She brushed the golden strands from his fluttering green eyes.

"B-Baraqiel?" she called to him, but he was passed out. She looked up through the sun roof, but raindrops hit her eyes and she recoiled.

"I'll get 'em, no one attacks a fellow brother and lives to tell the tale," Tylon growled and he jumped straight through the sun roof. Cassie's heart grew more agitated as it leaped and bounded in her rib cage to the point Cassie could swear it would just leap right out her throat. Her fear was feeding its powers, what ever it was...

Another bone crunching sound hit cassie's ears, and Tylon fell back, just like Baraqiel had. Cassie trembled as she heard footsteps on the limo's roof. The magic that came off this creature was freigtening, and Cassie just wanted to crawl into the fetal position and cry. She knew that if she had any chance on defeating who ever it was, she would have to draw on her anger, but it fear took over all her senses as she moved to peer out the sun roof again.

A flash of lightning illuminated a face that peered down at Cassie, and she let out a choked scream as she saw the red hair, and pale face of the annointed Ella Dee. Ella reached in and took Cassie by the arm, and with undeniable strength, she wrentched her up onto the roof.

"There you are," Ella said sweetly. "The _real _Cassie. You look beautiful in that dress."

"Its ruined, thanks to you." Cassie replied bitterly, where once the silk gleamed, it just clung to her moist flesh in a sad heap as rain fell onto her. "Are we going to be quick about this? I'm about to get married."

"Why so hostile?" Ella asked. She stood over Cassie as Cassie lay on her back on the roof, rain pellets fell and hit her skin. "I only wished to give my best reguards."

"I'm sure," Cassie replied. "That's why Tylon and Baraiel are both unconcious?"

"They would have just gotten in the way of our feel good bonding session." Ella said back.

Cassie trembled before Ella as she tried to move, but fear paralized her. She shouldn't fear anyone, she was immortal, and loved by a feared fallen angel, she had hundreds of dark creatues at her command... but for some reason none of it mattered to her as she lay flat on her back, struggling for breath.

"Get away from me," Cassie said, trying her best to sound threatening.

"You know, I was in love once," Ella said, she bent down near cassie's limp feat. "I thought of nothing but him, I thought that my life would end if he ever left me." she took a few moments as she reached behind her back and brought out a long stick that had different ancient symbols running down it. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"N-no," Cassie mumbled, she attempted to move but the fear inside her was stronger. Dread filled her and made very muscle tense, but powerless.

"He betrayed me," Ella explained. "Sold me out to the Nephilim. I was tortured for days on end, by Azazeal in the guise of a witch hunter. I escaped, bloody and broken, and crawled through the muck just to escape my certain death. And as I dragged my self through the sodden earth, I came to a conclusion. That love is only a devil sent to snair me."

Cassie tried to block out Ella's words, but in her weakened state, she was compelled to listen. She couldn't admit that she felt remorse for Ella, or even that she cared in the slightest bit that the one who was now trying to kill her, had once been hurt herself. But her words spoke directly to her own fear about Azazeal. What if he sold her out? What if she meant nothing to him?

Ella drew on the fear she generated, and laughed at the bitter but powerful magic it created in her. "What if Azazeal hurt you, Cassie? What if he turned his back on you? What if his powerful love, turned to powerful hate?"

Images flooded Cassie's mind. She tried to sheild herself to them, but it was useless. Images intoxicated her and trapped her in her fear. Scene's flashed, Azazeal hitting Cassie hard. Cassie being thrown into a dungeon where there was no light. Baraqiel laughing as he threw her from the church into the mud. Thelma haunting Cassie for the rest of her days. Azazeal raising a sacrificial balde into the air, then plunging it into Cassie's flesh. Azazeal's arms wrapped around Perie in an intimate embrace.

"It will happen to you, Cassie!" Ella yelled.

Cassie lay motionless on the roof of the car, tears running down her cheeks as sadness rose like bile in her throat. None of these images were real, but she felt as if they were. They were overwhelming as they continued to flash at a sickening rate. She began to lose hope, all the light in her began to flicker, threatening to extinguish forever. She felt her head heavy, and her hands shook. There was nothing if there was no Azazeal... So why bother?

"You'll be a burdon," Ella whispered, feeding Cassie's depression. "He likes to hurt people, and he'll hurt you. In the end you know he'll hurt you."

"I'm... powerless..." Cassie sobbed. "No one... loves... me..."

"Give up, Cassie." Ella cooed, and her voice as like a mother's settling a restless child. "Just let darkness take you, you don't have to feel there..."

Cassie wanted so much not to feel all the anger and hurt inside her, and she felt a darkness cloud her senses. It welcomed her, threatening to swallow her whole and hold her close forever. No hurt, no pain, no betrayal, nothing...

"Azazeal won't be able to reach you." Ella soothed, running a hand across Cassie's knitted brow, smoothing it out.

"Good... b-by-" Cassie began, but a faint and familiar voice called to her. It beckonded her further and further from the grasping hands of the darkness.

"In darkness there can be light!" It was Baraqiel, he had hauled himself from the car and now shouted at her, and even though his voice reached her as but a whisper, it was enough to get her further away from darkness. "Think of your love! Think of Azazeal's love!"

The word love floated through her mind, and suddenly something sparked in her.

Love.

"I... love..." Cassie muttered.

"That's right!" Baraqiel cheered. "You love him, don't you!"

Images, true images, flashed across Cassie's mind. Azazeal holding her tight as he sleeped beside her. Malachi in Cassie's arms. Azazel returning home from another one fo his nephilim meetings, greeting Cassie with a kiss. His kisses. They seemed to dull all pain, all fear. His kisses.

"I will not die today!" Cassie thundered, and her body shivered to life, allowing all her senses to pulse, and her muscles to throb with a new fevor. "I will not die any day! For his love keeps me eternal, and his kisses keep me strong!"

Suddenly, the dark of the alley succumbed to the light coming off of Cassie as she rose to her feet, then rose higher still. She gave a joyous laugh as the magic she had longed for revved back up inside her. It was Ella who now cowered from Cassie, as Cassie glared down at Ella with her pericing blue eyes. She closed her eyes, and thought only of Azazeal. Her heart soared, as did her magic. And it was as if someone had picked Ella up and threw her away violently, Ella gave out a resounding scream as she flew far away from the car at break neck speed, but Cassie didn't care.

"I'm to be married," she said to Ella's through telepathy. "And not even an annointed one will stop that."

Then she let Ella ram into a wall, it wouldn't kill her, but it would bide Cassie time to get to Azazeal.

Cassie'd light died away, and she landed on the car roof with a soft thud. She smiled as the magic pulsed through her. It was like her soul was coming back to her. She looked to Baraqiel who was trying to smile, but it appeared as a grimace of pain. Cassie ran and slid into the car through the sun roof.

Baraqiel was sitting in the backseat, his breath laboured and a look of utter exhaustion on his face. Cassie allowed her magic to come to life and she healed Braqiel broken jaw in a heart beat. Tylon was still unconcious, and Cassie intended on keeping it that way. He would only want to search for Ella and bring her immortal life to an end. But Cassie hadn't the time, she needed to get to Azazeal.

"Shall I call for him?" Baraqiel suggested, as if reading Cassie's thoughts.

"No, Baraqiel," Cassie said as she hopped into the driver's seat. "I think we can manage from here. Don't you?"

Baraqiel nodded and jumped into the front passanger seat, and then they tore off down the alley.

"I'll be married soon, just you see, Baraqiel," Cassie said surely as she ripped through the town. "And when I am a married woman, I will have no more doubts or fears, and Ella won't ever be able to hurt me again."

"You have certainly come a long way, Cassie. " Baraqiel replied, and Cassie didn't deny it.

Soon there will be more to face, Cassie knew it. She wasn't childish enough to ignore teh dangers she faced. But she had one thing she realised God's side didn't, she had love. She had no bitterness or debts to settle. She was in this war because she knew that Azazeal would need her. Cassie knew she wouldn't let him down... and that he would never let her fall to teh darkness.

She drove faster, to her beacon of hope. To her king.

_**(A/N) I know I haven't written in a long time. slaps wrist but here we are, I'll update again in the next week or so, I have tapped into my love for writting again :) I thought I lost it, but it was just a case of writer's block.**_


End file.
